


Save Tonight

by BleedingHeart911



Category: Monster High
Genre: Cleo talks too much, Cuddling, Deuce might think too much, F/M, First time having sex, some jealousy, swanky hotel, throw back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 13:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingHeart911/pseuds/BleedingHeart911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Cleo and Deuce had sex. It was after the events of New Ghoul in School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Tonight

Right after New Ghoul in School.

Justin Biter in live performance, a spunky new recruit on the fearleading team and a good boyfriend tied tight around her finger; Cleo DeNile could not be happier that night.

The entire school was in the gym listening to the dreamy vamp. The entire school was having a good time because of Cleo. Sure Frankie ‘New-Girl’ Stein’s dad made the call but the show was in Cleo’s honor. 

The very least that little ghoul could do after the fright she gave me, Cleo thought. She was outside the gym, her back to the wall and her heart in a marathon.

Her hands were on Deuce Gorgon’s neck; his lips were on the corner of her mouth. 

“Tell me something,” Cleo said, her heart thumping as his hand held her ear.

Deuce’s tongue was against her earring, “Something.”

Cleo smirked, “Seriously.”

He leaned back to look at her eyes, “Okay, what do you wanna know?”

“Does that needled-pinched doll-face do anything for you?” The mummy asked, her eyes were an icy blue. 

In the light they’re bluish, in the dark they’re kind of green; when she’s peeved they’re both Deuce thought. 

“You’re scary cute when you’re jealous.” Deuce said, his grin shrunk when Cleo began to glare. “No, I’m not interested. I mean, she’s got that ghoul-next-door thing going-”

“Really!” Cleo folded her arms and looked at the gargoyle statues.

Deuce put his arm next to her head. “She’s too nice. I’m not interested in dating a nice ghoul.”

Cleo let his fingers turn her chin to look at his sunglasses. Knock-offs were a turn-off but the transparent lenses gave a rare opportunity to view Deuce’s slit pupils. They were strange, pretty and warm. Cleo felt warm in her chest and her stomach. 

“Come here,” She said, pulling his tie. They kissed under the moonlight. Cleo liked the way his tongue cut her gums; Deuce felt weird for tasting her blood; weird, but really good.

Deuce’s tie was against her low-cut neckline. She pulled his vest closer; her hands went to his back. Deuce put his hand behind his head, his elbow and fist against the wall. Cleo felt a rush under her bandages, a new pulse heating her thighs. Deuce felt blood leave his snakes; he took his lips off Cleo’s.

“Cleo, we, I mean do you want-”

“Not here.” Cleo said, one hand on his back while the other went to the holster on her leg.

“You are so hot.” Deuce said as she took her cell to her ear.

Not here, Cleo mouthed then said on her phone, “This is Cleo DeNile, I need a car out front Monster High in five minutes.”

Despite her commands, Deuce nipped at her gold choker. 

“Make that two minutes.” Cleo hit the end button. She cursed in ancient Egyptian dialect then dragged Deuce to the front of the school by his hand..

A pink taxi waited for them. Deuce opened the door. Cleo slid in, her long legs and short skirt a beautiful sight, the gorgon slid against her the gentlest he could manage.

“The Vinprice Hotel and make it quick.” Cleo said to the driver. She was a husky werewolf who growled before pressed the pedal.

Deuce put a hand on her back. “You just got this. It’s like you’ve got everything.”

“Usually I-” Cleo blinked. “Driver, stop at the closest Walscreams. Deuce, run in and get what you need as fast as a viper.”

A lightblub went in Deuce’s head, “Driver, head to the hotel. I’m already covered, Cleo.”

“Oh?” Cleo raised her highly painted eye-brow. “You often carry those aound?”

“Well, since the day we started dating.” Deuce admitted.

Cleo almost jumped out of her seat and onto his throat. “Uggh, I look easy to you?”

Deuce laughed, “We’ve been together two months and nothing’s been easy. But it has been fun.”

The princess chuckled. She leaned against the taxi seat and took a snake in her fingers. “You are funny.”

“You’re…” Deuce tried to choose a word, amazing is boring, beautiful is shallow, a total boss she might like but it’s not really romantical.

Cleo watched him search, sweet boy but not great with words. Those full lips should be doing other things. She put his face in her hand. Deuce nibbled her thumbnail. His long tongue was cool on her skin. The heat in her stomach boiled. 

It was Ra’s mercy that they reached the hotel. The Vinprice Hotel was swanky and reached the clouds. Deuce told himself not to be weirded out by Cleo flaunting her richness. She pulled him by the hand and checked them in by saying, “Cleo DeNile, as in the DeNiles.”

The three-eyed receptionist handed them a keycard. The black plastic rectangle boiled Deuce’s veins. His finger laces through Cleo’s; he wore one silver ring, she wore nine gold rings on one hand.

Cleo considered explaining that she kept a room at this hotel as a place to go when Ghoulia was preoccupied and she didn’t feel like going home. She hoped he found her glamorous for frequenting such a great hotel.

They stood together in the elevator. They were alone. Deuce put his arm around her shoulders. Cleo reached down to squeeze a bottom cheek.

The ding said they reached the highest floor. Cleo took his hand and led them to room 1408. She put her back to the door and looked at her boyfriend.

“Ready?” Cleo asked, she was crossing her legs agitatedly. 

Deuce grinned as he put his hands on the sides of her tiny waist. He kissed her lower lip. His groin was searching for a new temple to worship. Cleo slipped the key in the door; she walked in backwards and pulled Deuce in.

She had a grip around his tie and swung him in. Deuce walked backwards to the bed, while so he kissed Cleo. She was hungry, he was starving. He raised her up, she squealed delightedly, easily holding her by the bottom with her breasts in his face.

Through the dress Deuce nibbled on her breasts; her left nipple was zinging. Cleo felt the plush comforter on her back. She moved his face to her right breast and moaned a curse.

His teeth didn’t break the fabric but her skin felt sweet nibbles from his snakes. The green serpents went up her necklace and crawled between her cleavage. Cleo’s legs shook under his torso. She pushed him back, he kept his hands on her waist.

“I want it all,” She said with a short breath. She loosened his tie. Deuce grabbed his rubber from his back pocket. The strip unfolded about six condoms. Cleo noticed this and grinned like a sphinx. She quickly unbuttoned his vest and undershirt.

His abbs were like stone, pale gems of mortal power. Cleo put her mouth over his heart. She did break skin. She imagined chewing until she reached his beating life-force and pulling it out to place in a jar. Deuce was unzipping his pants and placing a rubbed on his throbbing penis. Cleo felt what she’d describe as a python on her leg and scooted back on the bed. Deuce stroked her thigh, he looked in her eyes as he moved his hand under her dress. She pulled the tight material up her flat tummy faster.

Deuce was slightly confused to how her stockings worked, one went down her leg while the other leg was more of a garter under her pelvis.

“Sorry,” He said as he tore the garter-half. Cleo laughed in shock but showed her approval by shifting her knees out to invite him in.

The first thrust set a blaze a few thousand nerves in her fortress. Cleo’s head rolled backwards, Deuce held her head and her back in his hands. She propped them up on the bed. She began pushing against him, Deuce made an animal-like hiss. Louder then all his hair and slightly frightening, like a viper on the attack.

He was nine inches deep and Cleo still felt he wasn’t close enough.

“Ra dammit, more!” Cleo demanded of him.

Deuce let go of her back and pulled the comforter, and himself, deeper into her. They rocked a bit faster but the mummy still felt like she was missing something.

Cleo spoke in a foreign language then said, “Deuce!” she said pulling herself to his exposed chest. “Harder!”

He bent his knees lower, he felt like a python about to suffocate her. She felt amazing, not a boring word (!), and tiny and great and sounded so mean. He tasted her sweat on his snake’s tongues.

“Wait a minute!” Cleo said, pushing him back. He was still grinding into her but he let a little air between their chests.

“Babe! What the-” Deuce tried to ask as she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to his side. While he was still inside her, and close to eruption, Deuce grinded with Cleo on top of him.

Cleo’s hips bounced freer and pushed into him better with gravity working with her. “This is what I’m talking about!”

Deuce laughed, he moved his hands from her waist to her sizable bottom. “Fuck me, cinnamon bun.”

Cleo laughed as her toes curled. “You think I’m sweet?”

“Gods no,” Deuce said, he felt his peak coming and pulled his princess as tight as he could. Cleo took his hands off her waist as he let go his pleasure, their knuckles cracked as each of Deuce’s snakes stood straight.

The gorgon began taking in full exhales. “You’re not sweet but your totally sweet.”

“Lovely.” Cleo said, her hands going up his rippling arms. “I want more and you’re going give it to me.”

“Give. Seconds. Blood. Body.” Deuce threw out.

Cleo narrowed her eyes. She went to the hem of her dress then pulled it over her head. Deuce’s sunglasses had barely made it through, his eyes almost popped out. There was a line up Cleo’s stomach and her bra was just straps barely covering her half her oranges.

“So hot.” Deuce said as she pulled his hand to cup her ribs, finger bracing her lacey bra.

“Make me scream.” Cleo demanded, grinding against him.

The gorgon took off her sunglasses and put his head against the bed. She’s so mean…I think I might love her.

Deuce thought Zeus has endowed him well enough; meeting Clawd Wolf gave him humility but he still liked himself. Deuce reached over his dick and slid two fingers inside of his ghoulfriend. He’d never tried this before but as Cleo shook and wiggled he continued to search her fortress.

Smaller but better concentrated, Cleo thought as she leaned forward. She felt vulnerable but incredible; weak yet mighty. We’re not equal but I’m not letting him conquer me!

The princess reaches around his penis to rub her jewels against his jewels. The strangle was exciting, Deuce another stone-on coming on. Deuce’s probing was a mesmerizing journey through the princess’s lady-cave. In the exploring he hooked onto a curve that made Cleo screech.

She scratched his deltoids as Cleo splooshed. Deuce couldn’t see her face but the gasping noises sounded very pleased. His eyes were shut closed while he used his other hand to reach her face. Cleo’s eyes were large and beautifully painted, they were closed his fingers found. Cleo kissed his palm. 

“Do that again.” Cleo demanded, her voice was sultry.

Deuce bended upwards, he kissed Cleo. She loosely kissed back, she held his cheek and observed his face. His nose was naked without his sunglasses, naked and beautiful. “You’re missing me. I’m exquisite and it’s partly because of you.”

The gorgon chuckled. “That’s how it goes, babe.”

“We’ll get better at this.” Cleo put her forehead to his. “But we’re far from finished, Deuce.”

Cleo felt his stone-on against her belly-button. Delicious body-nectar filled her to the point of over brimming. What was between her and Deuce was like love-glue. She cradled his head against her chest as he rocked inside of her. Deuce held her in his lap and took in her smell as if it was the only air in the room.

The climax wasn’t as fabulous as the last one but it felt special because it was slower. Cleo put lips on his scaly hair-line. His snakes slithered between her black bangs, they were tickling her in the softest touch.

Deuce took Cleo’s entire weight in his arms. She let him lay her head against the pillows. Cleo’s hands motioned Deuce’s face where to rest his skull. He flexed his legs out, the mummy nudged closer to lay her face under his chin. Deuce sighed, one hand went under her chest while the other wrapped around her bandaged-wrapped arms. His hug was cozy, he wasn’t as heated as she was but she liked that about the reptile-boy.

“You are an excellent cuddlier, but I want to reach my phone. I want to record this afterglow while it’s fresh, you know some ghouls fake it with glitter and photo-edit but this, me all right now, is like the royally real deal and it’s darling. I feel epic, Ra, I sound like a newbie. You aren’t my first- don’t be mad, Deucy, you were incredible, but I shouldn’t be so swept off my feet like a dreamy ghoul. maybe I’m not giving myself enough credit, sex is something you get better at the more you try and we pushed through tonight. Our first time as a couple as it was very, very lovely. It could’ve lasted longer though, I wonder if what I ate earlier…”

Deuce absently listened to her rant as he soaked in his euphoria. 

I can’t love her so soon, we’ve been only dating for two months. Cleo is…everything. Everything I want in a ghoul and more, things I didn’t even know I liked. She’s a brat, a powerhouse, a scream-come-true… I can’t be the loser who says he loves her after the first night together. She’s smart enough to laugh in my face if I even tried something like that. I want her to feel this way about me. I think she’s aware of how awesome she is so Cleo herself is my competition. Steep height but I need her to love me; this feels scary and amazing and she deserves to feel this.

“Deuce.” Cleo said, pulling him back to the bed they laid in. “Are you here with me?”

“Yeah, babe.” The gorgon said, smelling her silky black hair. “Cleo.”

The mummy touched her fingers to his temples. “Interested in going again?”

Deuce bent her middle so he could reach her shoulder. He began sucking on her slender neck. He tasted the gold on her choker, and the creamy flavoring of her skin was a perfect dessert.

Cleo moaned another ancient curse, her leg rubbed against Deuce’s.


End file.
